My Decision To Join the Akatsuki (Deidara Love Story)
by PrincessMikimoto
Summary: Princess Mikimoto of the Land of Pearls will be made Queen in a little less than a week. She doesn't want the responsibility, and she is tired of being a goody good. One strange dream and she sets off to join the Akatsuki and start her new life. *Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto* Also, this story does NOT follow the Naruto storyline, I may make up some things.
1. Chapter 1

I look down from my balcony and see the villagers of the Land of Pearls setting up decorations and hanging banners that read "Queen Mikimoto of the Land of Pearls." The Land of Pearls is a small land, I would assume its population only consisted of about 10,000 villagers. We are basically in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a huge ocean. I am not the queen yet, I am only the Princess for now. I turn 18 next week, which will be celebrated at the coronation ceremony as my grandfather, King Akoya, steps down from his position of leader of the land due to his old age.

I continue to look down at the people of my village, the people that I care about so deeply. I have gone through missions and put my life on the line for the sake of keeping this village safe, I am one of the strongest shinobi this village has to offer.

The set up for next week's coronation is almost complete. As I continue to look at all these people I can't help but feel a twinge of anger. I'm angry at my grandfather who decided to pass the duty of leadership to me. I'm angry at my dead parents for bringing me into the world where I would be made a royal and have so many responsibilities. I'm angry at all the villagers who look up to me as some kind of hero. I DO NOT want to be queen.

It was almost two years ago when I just turned 16, my frail grandfather told me that his time was almost up. He felt that I would make a good ruler, me being a strong shinobi and being so committed to the village. After I was given the news I fell into a deep depression, not only that but my anxiety has gotten worse, I would regret every day that I woke up safe and sound because I knew that I was just one day closer to becoming queen. I started to feel another one of my panic attacks coming, I grabbed my hair and started screaming at the top of my lungs, "WHY ME?!"

I ran out into the woods to calm myself down, I then traveled to the neighboring village, the Village of Diamonds. I was looking for a fight, I was willing to fight anyone, I'm always up for a good fight. Being a royal, I was always subjected to kidnappings, I was kidnapped once when I was five years old. After that, I vowed to become so powerful that nobody would dare mess with me again, and if they did, then they wouldn't live to tell the tale. I've mastered the five basic nature types, fire, lightning, wind, water, and earth. I walked around the Village of Diamonds for an hour, everyone seemed so peaceful, I guess there wasn't going to be a fight for me. I left to go back home, when I got back it was almost midnight. I guess I'll go to bed.

I lay restless for a few hours until I finally rolled to my side and drifted off into a deep sleep. I dreamt of a dark sky, and in the dark sky were red clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning remembering the strange dream I had last night. A dark sky with red clouds... I'm not the type of person to be overly suspicious of dreams, but at this point I'm so stressed out to where I believe anything could be a sign.

I get dressed and put on my princess tiara. I walk outside to go greet all the villagers a good morning when a television broadcast in the local dumplings shop catches my attention.

"Be careful of a group called the Akatsuki, they are a dangerous group of missing S-ranked criminals. Their attire consists of a black cloak with red clouds."

'Black cloak with red clouds! That was the pattern I saw in my dream last night!' I thought. 'That's it, I'm running away to go join the Akatsuki.'

I started running full speed back to my room without even speaking a word to any of the villagers, most who are still helping with the set up for the coronation in a few days. "Ugh," I spit in disgust. Along the way home I stop at a weapons shop and purchased sharingans, kunai knives, a wooden staph, and a sword. Although I am skilled in ninjutsu I prefer to engage in hand-to-hand combat or a weapons match. I love a good fight, and I expect many during my journey to find the Akatsuki.

"Going on a mission, Princess?" the elderly shop owner asks me.

"No, I just needed some extra weapons to help with my training," I lied.

"Well it's good that you're taking your training so serious, without you I can't imagine what the village would be like," he replied.

I faked a smile and walked out the store, "Thank you."

I walked into a medicine supply store and bought bandages, wraps, and some ointment.

As soon as I got home I scurry up to my room. I start packing cloths, shoes, I even pack my princess tiara, in case I start to get a little homesick I can look at it as a memory. The weapons would be too heavy so I seal them into a scroll.

I waited until 3am, that way I knew for sure that most of the village was asleep. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote one word on it, "Goodbye." I lay the paper on top of my dresser for my grandfather to find in the morning. Just like that, I was leaving the Land of Pearls.

I was standing on the boarder when I stopped. I almost turned my head to take one last look at the village but I stopped myself. I'm going to leave and I'm never coming back. I felt on the verge of tears, I had a huge lump in my throat but I swallowed and kept moving forward. This is the last time I'll ever see this place again.


	3. Chapter 3

Beads of sweat drip down my face as my breathing gets heavy, I'm exhausted. I left the Land of Pearls about a month ago to go join the Akatsuki but I haven't had any luck finding them. 'Where the heck could they be hiding!' I'm mentally screaming. I really want to go back home but I'm pretty sure that the whole village thinks that I'm some kind of coward for running away from my responsibilities, or something like that. "What have I gotten myself into?" I sighed heavily as I sit down in a cave to rest.

Just then, I hear voices from around the outside of the cave, I cast a jutsu to make myself invisible. I see a group of guys with one girl all dressed in black cloaks with red cloud prints on them. 'The Akatsuki!' I thought.

I concentrate on my chakra to keep myself invisible, as quietly as I could I tiptoed to the group as close as possible without letting them feel my presence. A guy with orange hair makes a few hand signs and an entrance appears. This must be their hideout, I follow them inside, still remaining invisible.

When we were all in there my mouth dropped. This place is HUGE! There must be enough rooms in here to where no one has to share. I feel an arm swing down on my back and I am on the ground, breaking my invisibility jutsu.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"A princess! A princess! Tobi has seen her before in pictures! A princess!"

"A princess huh, un?"

"We can't let her go, she's already seen too much."

I hear all the voices starting to fill the room. I'm quick to get on my feet and say, "I'm here to join your organization." Everyone blankly stares at me then erupts in laughter. I hear the words "weakling, princess, and foolish" being thrown at me.

The one with the silver hair yells "What the fuck could you possibly do to even be considered as one of us?!" I reach for a kunai knife and threw it at him, it caught the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"Not too shabby," said the blue guy. They formed a circle around me and I felt a huge adrenaline rush. I love a good fight, I'll take these guys on all at once. "Stop!" yelled the orange haired man, who I assume was their leader since they all obeyed his command and backed away from me.

He steps forward, "So you are a princess huh? Who exactly are you?"

"Princess Mikimoto of the Land of Pearls," I responded. There was some sniggering, probably from my overly formal introduction, but I didn't care. Even though I'm putting on a brave front, on the inside I'm scared senseless. "Alright then, you'll fight Kisame and I'll see if your abilities would be of any use to the Akatsuki."

The blue guy steps up to me and says "This will take me less than a minute, Damsel In Distress." Hearing this angers me, just because I am a princess doesn't mean that I sit around in a castle all day waiting to be rescued. On that note, we all walked outside and everyone stood around waiting to watch me fight Kisame.

"I bet 50 that the helpless little princess won't make it out alive," the one whose mask covers everything except his eyes say.

'Wow these people are so weird,' I thought. I look around to get familiar with everyone's faces. 'Yep, these people are definitely weirdos. Doesn't matter, I'll show you all how strong I am.'

"Begin!" the orange haired leader shouts and all I see a blue figure charging at me full speed.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't even have time to blink, Kisame was charging at me full speed with his sword. I dodged just in time, he made a hand sign and I was surrounded by a vortex of water. I was soaked, the water went in my ears and my mouth and was starting to blind me. I started choking because of how much water was in my mouth, my eyes are burning and I'm losing my hearing. 'I have to move,' I thought. 'He's a water guy, I'll counter with an Earth style jutsu.' With all my might I managed to make a few hand sign, _Earth Style: Rising Stone Pillars_. Pillars of stone started shooting up into the sky, one going right through Kisame's chest.

'Is it over?' I thought. I bent down and put my hand on my knees due to exhaustion, I've been traveling for a month without enough sleep and now I'm fighting. I look up to see that Kisame had turned into a water clone. 'Damn it!' I think. I heard a small chuckle from behind me and felt a sword slice across my shoulder. I felt an immediate sense of weakness, I'm so exhausted I could fall asleep right now. 'It's that sword! I felt my chakra level decrease whenever he sliced me with it. I need to get that sword away from him.'

He starts coming at me again, swinging his sword like crazy! I'm trying my best to dodge all of his attacks but he is too quick. I felt like I might've gotten sliced about six times, I dropped to my knees. I barely have any chakra left, I need to act quick. He starts running at me again with his sword ready to cut me up, in a swift movement I kicked the sword as hard as I could. It flew out of his hands and about 15 feet away. Alright, now here's my chance, without losing any speed, _Earth Style: Bedrock Coffin_.

Two giant stones trap him and I'm focusing my chakra to squeeze him in there. "Stop!" I hear. Leader stands up and says, "One of the rules here in the Akatsuki is that we do not kill the other members."

"Does that mean I'm in?" I ask with excitement in my voice.

"Yes," he replies, "Go take a shower and rest up. You've exhausted yourself and used up too much chakra. You'll be assigned a room and dinner starts in a few hours, I figure that you could squeeze in a short nap and regain some of your strength until then."

"Thank you," I replied and followed the group to the portal and into the hideout.

My room is pretty nice, it has a decent sized closet. I don't have many clothes, I left them all back at the palace. Instead of taking a nap, I decided to walk down to the nearest village to pick up a few outfits.

I get back from the store and go to my room the hang my new clothes in the closet, I open it up to see four pairs of Akatsuki cloaks, a straw hat, and two pairs of ninja shoes.

"Great! I wasted my time shopping for nothing! There's already clothes in here!" I yell a little too loudly. I laid in my bed and sighed, 'I can be such a drama queen sometimes,' I thought to myself.

I walk to the kitchen for dinner, it smells delicious in here! I see BBQ pork and rice on the table, maybe living here won't be too bad after all. I spoke too soon, dinner was hectic. All I wanted to do was enjoy my meal in peace but I guess that the dinner table brings out the fight in people. The dinner arguments consisted of fuss about art, money, and a God named Jashin, the guy who looked like a fly trap was arguing with himself, the orange masked guy was cowering in the corner too scared to argue with anyone.

After dinner was over I volunteered to do the dishes even though I was completely out of it, all I wanted to do was go to bed.

The guy with the blonde hair with bangs covering one of his blue eyes hands me his dish and says, "Nice fight today un," with a small smirk.

"Just hand me your plate and leave un," I replied mocking his speech impediment.

I was so tired that anything could've made me snap. He left without saying a word, I felt bad but not bad enough to apologize. Once I got finished with the dishes I rushed to the bathroom, did my nighttime routine, and went to bed. I was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

Six months had passed since I've been made an Akatsuki member. I'm homesick, bored, and lonely. The only good thing around here is that I have privacy and I don't have any real responsibilities. My days only consists of training, eating, and sleeping, I haven't even been on a mission yet. What I've learned so far is that Leader wants to gain power of all the tailed beasts and use it against the Shinobi world so that they could feel pain and that it would put an end to all wars.

A silly ideology if you ask me. I wonder how they're going to stop war by creating another war. I mean, I wonder how _we're_ going to stop war by causing another war, since I'm a part of this organization now. The whole plan is confusing, I don't even know if I understand what the goal even is. I stop thinking about it because I don't want to get a headache. "Hm, well maybe he'll forget about it and we can continue doing nothing. I love doing nothing." Great, I'm talking to myself again. I haven't been able to make any friends around here, they all seem unapproachable. They all have their weird, or should I say unique, quirks.

Puppet Guy = Sasori

Swirly Mask Guy = Tobi

Guy With Four Mouths = Deidara

Money Man = Kakuzu

Crazy Guy With Scythe = Hidan

Paper Lady = Konan

Quiet Guy With Red Eyes = Itachi

Fish Dude = Kisame

Venus Fly Trap = Zetsu

Scary Guy Who Is In Charge = Pain

It's these things about them that make them all rememorable, it's how I remembered all of their names so easily, they all have a unique character trait about them. I chuckle at myself as I think about the ridiculous descriptions I gave them to in order to remember their names.

Instead of laying in my room all day like usual, I got up and walked to the living room. The whole team was there, with the exception of Leader and Konan. Then again, I hardly ever see those two. Maybe it's because I stay in my room too much, I guess I have to change that bad habit. I want to be friends with these people, I've never had friends before. I sit around the table with them as they were playing a game of cards.

"You have any money or pearls you wanna bet, Princess Mikimoto of the Land of Pearls?" Kakuzu asks me.

"No need to address me so formally, you guys can call me Miki for short."

I shake my head, "No, but I bet that if I win you all have to be my friends. If I lose then I'll clean your rooms for a month." I felt like a fool for proposing that bet, but I never tried making friends before so I figured that I would give it a shot. After some thought they all agreed to my bet, "Deal!," they all say.

I ended up winning, but I realized that I didn't need to make a bet for these people to become my friends. We all spent the whole day and night telling each other stories, making jokes, and playing different card games. The day was filled with laughter and I couldn't have asked for anything more. I felt at ease, is this what it feels like to be at home? For so long I've always been so afraid of everyone and everything. I've always kept my guard up, so paranoid that everyone was after me that I sometimes drove myself out of sanity from my own thoughts. I spent my days doing nothing but training, ever since I was a little girl, because I was so worried that the people of my village would all turn against me. Pretty crazy for me to think of such a thing, considering thatI'm the princess and all the villagers obeyed and respected my grandfather, who was the king. I've always been an over thinker, that's probably why I never had friends. But it's different here, I finally feel like I'm at a place where I belong.

I snapped out of my own thoughts as I noticed that everyone was getting up to go to sleep. It was getting late and it was fun while it lasted, the most fun I've ever had in my life, maybe tomorrow would be the same.

'Today was perfect,' I thought to myself, well except for the part where Tobi got too carried away telling his jokes and we all took turns slapping him around.

I lay my head down and just as I'm about the fall asleep I hear tapping on my window.

It's amazing how this place has windows even though we're in a cave, I pull the curtains back and lift up the window to see Deidara standing on one of his clay bird in the air.

"Have you ever seen village lights at night from 200 feet in the sky, un?" he asks me.

This takes me by surprise because I never thought that someone would ever ask me such a question.

'Gosh, he's smiling at me. He's cute. I'm literally shaking. I'll just go lay down and pretend that I'm asleep. No, wait. I can't do that. I just opened the window for him so he knows that I'm awake. Ugh I'm so stupid!' So many thoughts are running through my head that I forget that Deidara was standing right in front of me.

"Hm," he grunts.

He's probably waiting for an answer.

"Um... no, I haven't," I finally manage to spit out.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I just couldn't help it. My heart is beating so fast, my head feels like it's spinning. What's going on with me?


	6. Chapter 6

I hopped onto Deidara's clay bird. I'm shaking so badly, I'm so nervous.

"You cold un?" he asks me.

'Great! Now I have to talk to him.' I thought.

"Ummm," I mumbled, but he had already wrapped me in his Akatsuki cloak.

"Thanks," I tell him.

"No problem," he replies with a tiny smile.

My stomach is twisting and my heart is beating faster than before, I felt my cheeks getting hotter. I'm blushing! After flying silently together for a while I asked, "Where are we going?"

"Iwagakure," he answers me.

"Oh, your home village right?"

"Yeah," he replies, giving me another short answer.

I guess there's no point in trying to start a conversation. It'll take a while to get there, probably about an hour. I let go of my tense muscles and relax a little, thinking about today. I got a chance to make friends and now I'm 200 feet in the air enjoying the view. Today just doesn't get any better.

I look over at Deidara, his blonde hair flowing in the wind and his blue eyes gleaming from the light of the moonlight sky. I can see both of his eyes now since the wind is blowing his bangs around exposing his other eye that he likes to cover up. I looked away quickly hoping to not make any eye contact, I didn't want to make things awkward and completely ruin the moment. I felt his hand slowly move on top on mine. I looked over to see that he was already staring at me, I looked into his eyes and smiled.

It took a while for us to arrive at the Hidden Stone Village. I kept my hand still the entire time, even though it was starting to sweat. I liked the warmth of having his hand on top of mine.

"You're right, the lights really are beautiful from up here," I tell him.

"Not really," he tells me.

"No?" I was confused, I thought he wanted to admire the lights of the village.

"Just watch, I'll show you the true beauty of art hm! BECAUSE MY ART IS AN EXPLOSION!"

He had a crazed look in my eyes that frightened me to death. He dropped little balls of clay and yells, "Katsu!"

The village was in shambles! Dirt was flying everywhere, smoke filled the skies, and the screams of the villagers were getting more and more faint. I held my gaze at the sight of the collapsing village, I could not look away.

"What the hell?!" I yelled at him. "You blew up an entire village! What kind of monster are you?! Those were your people, you grew up here! You used to live here!"

His face dropped, he expected me to be impressed with his "art," but I was disgusted. I never knew someone could be so evil as to destroy an entire village and call it "art." This guy is insane.

"It's not like you're any better un!" he shot back at me. "Didn't you run away from your village to join a group of S-ranked criminals because you were too coward to take on responsibility as Queen?"

I'm stunned by his comment, no one ever speaks to me like that. I could kill him right now.

"These people, they only wanted me because of my kekkei genkai, I was able to blow things up so I was put into the explosion corps un. They never appreciated my art, they never cared about my thoughts or feelings. All they wanted was someone who could blow things up at their convenience. So I guess that we're even now, they disrespected my art and I blew them all up yeah!"

We rode back to the Akatsuki hideout in complete silence. 'We're the same. We both felt unappreciated and used by the people of our villages. They only acknowledged us because we made life easier for them, they never cared about us as humans, they never thought about our feelings as people.' I thought to myself. No, I'm different. I would never destroy a village.

I look over at him while he kept looking straight ahead. His soft skin glistening in the moonlight, his eyes starting to close a little. He must be getting tired.

He must've felt me looking at him because he turned to look at me. He inches towards me slowly and our faces are so close together. I can't help it. This guy, there's just something about this guy. Something that makes me feel so vulnerable. Something that makes me so weak and helpless. He closes his eyes and puts his lips on mine, I close my eyes and lean in as well. It was soft, short, and sweet. I completely relax my entire body, I'm finally letting my guard down after all these years, I feel safe, like nothing bad can ever happen to me again. I wanted more but he pulled away. We had already reached the hideout, he stopped in front of my bedroom window and I hopped off of the clay bird and into my room.

"Goodnight un," he tells me.

"Yeah, goodnight," I tell him back. "You know... you aren't really so bad after all."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. He always gets me with that smile. I'll always smile back at him whenever he smiles at me.

I lay restless in my bed for hours. The excitement still hasn't worn off yet, I replay the day in my head and smile to myself again. I switch from laying on my side to my back and fall into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Miki! Miki! Princess Miki! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"What's going on Tobi?!" I questioned him as I swing my bedroom door open.

"Leader says that he needs to speak to you right away."

"That's it?! Why'd you bang on my door like a lunatic, I thought that the place was on fire or something!"

"AHHH! Please don't yell at Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Idiot," I mumbled under my breath.

I got dressed in my Akatsuki uniform and walked to Leader's office. When I entered I kneeled down on a knee as a sign of respect.

"You don't have to kneel before me, Miki."

I stood up, "You wished to speak to me?"

"Yes, I'm assigning you to your first mission. I'm choosing you for this task because I feel that you know the land best. I want you to go to the Land Of Pearls and retrieve a scroll. The scroll contains forbidden jutsus that would help us in our search for the tailed beasts. It is located in the king's palace. Don't waste any time, you'll be going with Itachi."

"Understood," I gave a quick nod before walking out of his office.

The scroll is in the king's palace at the Land of Pearls. How could I possibly take something from my own people? I get out of my own thoughts, I don't belong there anymore, I don't care what happens to anyone in that pathetic village. I start packing my weapons and get ready to head to the exit to meet Itachi.

I start walking to the exit when I hear yells, "WOOHOO!" "She's finally going on a mission!" "Come back in one piece!" "Tobi will miss you!"

I don't say anything back because I know that they are all just picking on me. I meet up with Itachi and we started heading for the exit.

"Hey, un! Don't die out there."

Deidara walks over to me and gave me a smile before I leave, but this time I didn't smile back. I give a curt nod and kept walking towards the exit following Itachi.

Sweat covers my whole entire body because of how much pressure is being put on me. The last thing I ever wanted to do was to go back to that village.

"It's going to take us a week to get there. Whatever nervousness you feel now will probably be gone by then," Itachi suddenly said, startling me from my panicky mood.

"I don't think so, I'll be going against my own people. You have no idea how I'm feeling right now!"

He gave me a cold glare, I had forgotten that this is the guy who killed his whole entire clan. We finally reached the Land of Pearls after days of walking.

"Do your best to be unseen," he orders me, "I'll stay hidden in one of the trees and be a look out."

I perform my invisibility jutsu and head off into the main part of the village, making my way towards the palace. Walking through the busy street makes me reminisce of all the good times I've had here. The smell of dumplings in the air makes me think about the times sensei would take me and the team out to eat after a mission or training. The sound of children's laughter brings me back to the days whenever my grandfather and I would take long walks through the village and laugh at all the lame jokes he would tell. I snapped out of my nostalgic state whenever I spotted a wanted poster with my face plastered all over it. My mouth drops whenever I see that the bounty was issued by my own grandfather.

Rage fills my whole entire body. The shaking is so uncontrollable that it feels like my body is on the brink of exploding. I keep on walking, getting closer and closer to the palace. The wanted posters of me are everywhere!

"I'll kill that traitor and collect the bounty money. Maybe I'll gain so much respect that the king would make me his successor. I'm the type of person this village needs, someone who is brave, loyal, and trustworthy. This village doesn't need a pathetic little coward of a girl who runs away when the going gets tough."

I turn my head to look at whoever was speaking so confidently. It was a young looking man who seemed to be entertaining a group of ladies. His idiotic remarks enrage me even more. I break out of my invisibility jutsu with my wooden staph in my hands running at him as fast as I could. I pinned him against the wall with my wooden staph pressed on his neck. His breathing starts to fade, he coughs up blood and dies. The ladies that accompanied him were screaming their heads off, so I decided to decapitate them to shut them up.

"The Princess! The Princess is back and she's attacking the village!"

I hear screams run throughout the village, the villagers all scurrying away to get as far from me as possible. I don't have time to waste on these people, I conceal myself again with my invisibility jutsu and make a quick dash to the palace.

Once I was in I broke my invisibility jutsu. I'll just fight whoever gets in my way, I'm in no rush. I reach the door that led to where the scroll was hidden when I suddenly was surrounded by a bunch of Anbu guards.

"Princess Mikimoto, surrender now or we'll have no choice but to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try!"

All at once the attacks came, justu after jutsu. I tried to avoid all the attacks as best as I could, I don't even want to fight anymore, I'm just wasting my time now. _Wind Style: Dance of the Winds!_ I blew them all away far enough to open the door that hides the scroll that contains the forbidden jutsus.

"Well, we meet again old man."

"Princess Mikimoto, how deep along into this evil path are you? Why are you betraying your own village?"

"King Akoya, you're still the same idiot as before. I'll explain it to you, I'm here to get the scroll and leave. Is that simple enough?"

He started walking closer to me, he's limping. He's gotten so old to where he could barely support himself anymore with his own two legs.

"Idiot, I wouldn't come any closer if I were you."

"I know you're a close combat fighter so let's go!"

He whipped out a sword and I did the same, our swords clanked and a fight for the scroll began. This old guy is actually going to beat me, he placed his sword on my neck. Blood started dripping down my neck, my own blood, I've never had an opponent get so close to having me beat before in my whole entire life. I close my eyes and brace myself as I know that he is going to take my head off in just a few seconds.

BOOM! A huge gaping hole was made through the wall and Itachi was standing on the other side. He activated his Sharingan, but it looks different this time. With one look at Itachi, King Akoya dropped down in front of me, screaming in pain.

What's going on? What kind of genjustu is this?

"Come on, the whole village knows you're here. We need to leave immediately," he tells me.

I grabbed the scroll and started running, following Itachi. My grandfather is down, the Anbu guards are down, and I killed many innocent people.


	8. Chapter 8

My body aches, my muscles are so sore. The fight I had with King Akoya really worn me out. I'm laying down on the couch in the living room, Leader Pain wanted us all in here for an announcement.

"Tobi wonders what the surprise is!"

"Shut up Tobi!" Kisame snapped. "It's not a surprise, we're here for some kind of important announcement."

"How much longer do I have to wait? I hate to be kept waiting," Sasori was clearly irritated.

"You're not the only one who has to wait, you know," Kakuzu said. "We're all waiting here and you're the only one complaining!"

'This team can never do anything without arguing,' I thought.

I smiled a little, as much as all their bickering annoying me, sometimes I like it.

"Good morning un," Deidara says, giving me a tap on the shoulder.

I sit up on the sofa to make room for him next to me.

"I wonder what's so important," I look at him, wondering if maybe he knew.

"No clue."

Pain and Konan finally walk in.

"Can you tell us what's so important?! We've been waiting forever!" Zetsu questions them as soon as they step into the living room.

"Everyone is here except for Hidan, we'll wait for him since he's going to to be delivering the announcement," Konan says.

She glances at me for a split second, looking slightly uncomfortable. I wonder what's wrong with her. I'll just forget about it, I barely even speak to her. There's no use in being worried if something is bothering her.

"Can Tobi make an announcement? Tobi loves announcements!"

"NO!" Everyone yells in unison.

Hidan finally walks in.

"What took you so long?" Sasori asks.

"I'll answer everyone's questions as soon as I sit down."

He walks to one of the couches as slowly as he could, knowing that we were all waiting to know what was so important. All eyes were on him now.

"How about a glass of water?" he asks, looking at everyone.

"No thanks. I'm not thirsty." Zetsu replies to him.

"I was talking about for me, you idiot! Never mind then!"

He turned to look at me but I break eye contact immediately because this guy seriously gives me the creeps.

"Don't look away, I'm pretty sure this is something you would want to know."

"What is?" I inquire.

"Well, I was roaming around looking for more sacrifices for Lord Jashin. I went to your old village since I hear it's pretty weak, there would be easy kill. I get there to see that the people in that village are too pitiful for the great Lord Jashin. That village is a dump, the king is dead, the village has gone out of control. The people are killing eachother and burning down buildings. It's a circus there!"

He looked at me with a serious face, which then turned into a smirk.

"The Land of Pearls has fallen," he says. He lets out a loud cackle as he saw the reaction on my face.

The news hit me hard, my grandfather is dead! What's going to happen to the village now? I get up to walk out the room.

"I knew she wasn't going to be able to handle the news," Hidan says, still chuckling.

"Watch what you're saying un!" Deidara shouts at Hidan from across the room.

"What are you gonna do? Blow me up? Ha! Good luck!"

"That's enough, the both of you," Pain interrupts. "Mikimoto, have a seat."

I don't listen, I keep walking to my room.

I lay down and close my eyes, my eyelids are heavy but I'm not tired. Tobi is knocking on my door, he's been knocking for two hours straight. Doesn't his knuckles hurt by now? Finally he left, it's midnight and I assume that everyone is asleep.

I slipped out of many room and start walking towards Deidara's. Before I reach out to knock he tells me to come in.

"How'd you know I was about to knock?" I asked as I walked into his room and sat at the edge of his bed.

"You have really loud feet un, I heard you coming."

"Oh... I need to ask you something. Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it un?"

I look at him as I'm sitting on the end of his bed, he's laying down. He looks so relaxed and at ease, all I want to do is slumber next to him. These thoughts are going to have to wait, because right now I have a task I need to complete.

"I want you to fly me over to the Land of Pearls on one of your clay birds."

He eyes me suspiciously then agrees to take me.

"Is this like a date un?"

"Yeah, something like that," I respond.

We're halfway there, flying in the air like this with Deidara makes me feel so peaceful.

"Deidara," I speak up.

"Yeah?"

"I trust you," I tell him.

"Oh, um... That's nice to hear."

"You didn't expect me to say that huh?"

"Not really"

He had an edginess to his voice, I was going to ask if something was bothering him but I forget about it because we've arrived at the Land of Pearls. Hidan was right, this place is miserable.

With King Akoya dead, this whole place died along with him. My favorite dumplings shop is ruined. The academy I trained at is destroyed. More than half of the villagers had left to go find a new home elsewhere. The remaining villagers are working hard to repair any builings that looked like it could be saved.

Watching these people suffer makes me feel... happy. These are the people who've ruined my life. The people who spoke of me as the "evil child" because they thought that I was the cause of my parent's death. Sure they might've called me Princess when addressing me, but as soon as they thought that I was out of earshot I heard all their mumbling. They all told their children to stay away from me, in fear that I might harm them. Every time I walked down the street they would try their best to keep their distance from me.

"How pathetic, these people can't even function without a monarch," I'm thinking out loud.

If it's a queen they want, then it's a queen they'll get. I vow to return to this village whenever it gets back into decent condition. When it does I'll come back as ruler by force. I'll make all villagers my servants. Young, elderly, ill, or healthy, I'll make them all do my biddings. They'll all bow down to me! I'm power hungry, I've never felt like this before in my life. I want to control these people.

"You alright un?" Deidara asks, panick in his voice.

He snapped me out of my evil thoughts,

"I'm fine, just doing a little thinking that's all," I say with a smile. "Let's get going, I'm getting tired."


	9. Chapter 9

Time Skip-6 months later

There hasn't been any mission for a week, I'm liking having all this time off. I've spent all my relaxation time with Deidara, I guess you could say that we're going steady. I'm supposed to meet him on the hilltop in 30 minutes.

I start walking, it's a pretty long walk. We chose this place as "our spot" since it's far away from everybody else and we know that we won't be interrupted by anyone. We would lay out a blanket and lie down and talk for hours until the sun went down.

I'm getting closer to our spot and I see Deidara, he's laying out the blanket, I also see that he brought a picnic basket. It's the little things he does that makes me get butterflies.

"Good morning un," he says once he sees me.

"Hey, good morning, how are you, nice weather today huh, how'd you sleep?" I'm jumbling all my words together and talking too much. I mean, after six months of being together I would've expected that I would be more chill around him.

He looked at me and let out a small chuckle, I smiled at him... like always!

"Can I ask you something un?"

"Yes, anything," I responded.

"That day we went to the Land of Pearls and saw all the destruction... you were acting different. What was going on with you un?"

"Well..if I tell you, don't tell anyone, promise?

"Promise," we linked pinkies.

"Ok, when we went back to the Land of Pearls and saw the mass destruction, I couldn't help but feel the urge for power. Right now, I'm just waiting for the village to get back into somewhat decent condition before I go back and take over as a dictator. I plan to make all those people pay for how they treated me!"

He looked at me with a concerned look.

"What's wrong with you? Ever since we went to the Land of Pearls six months ago you've been acting kind of strange around me," I say.

"It's nothing un."

"Whatever," I say with a little too much attitude.

We both sat down on the blanket, a few hours had passed, now I'm laying on his chest and listening to the sound of his heartbeat. We haven't said a word to each other from when we first got here, I guess my idea of wanting to be a controlling dictator kind of put him off.

It's starting to get dark, and I had fallen asleep on him.

"Get up un, we should get back to the base, it's getting pretty late."

"Ok, I'll walk alone."

"Alright, just be careful."

I watch as he folded the blanket and got up to leave, we didn't even touch any food in the picnic basket. I'm mad at him, I don't know why I'm mad at him, but I'm mad at him.

I'm going to walk very slowly to the base because I want to be alone for a while. After about 10 minutes of walking, I hear a sound coming from the bushes.

"Show yourself!" I commanded.

I watched as a shadow emerged from the bushes.

"Itachi?" I'm surprised to see that it was him.

"What do you want Itachi? How long have you been spying on me?"

"I've been on your tail since you walked up to the hilltop to meet Deidara this morning," he tells me.

"What?! What do you want?"

"You've been acting weird since that day you left to go back to the Land of Pearls, I've been trying to figure out what's been bothering you. I've heard you explain your plan to Deidara. I would advise that you do not go through with it."

"Um, excuse me? But weren't you the one who massacred your whole entire clan?" I'm giving him attitude, now he's really starting to make me mad.

"Just remember my words," after saying that he disappeared.

Yeah right, like I'll ever listen to the person who killed the entire Uchiha clan. The nerves to tell me what I should or should not do.

I'm back at the base, I'm walking down the hall with my head down, lost in my thoughts. I accidentally bumped into Sasori.

"What do you want?" he snapped at me.

"Where's Pain?" I asked.

"How should I know?" he replied and left.

I keep walking around the base looking for Pain, after walking for almost an hour and not finding him I feel like an idiot for not going check in his office first. I knock on his door and he orders me to come in.

"What do you need Mikimoto?" he says with his intimidating voice.

"I have a plan, a plan that would bring us power," I say. I proceed to tell him all about my plan to take over the Land of Pearls when it gets back into decent condition, which should be soon.

After telling him all the details, he thinks for a while and says, "It's a good plan, I'll see that it follows through."

He gave me a cold icy glare that sends shivers down my spine, I could've sworn for a second I saw pure hatred in his eyes. I wonder if that hatred was for me...


	10. Chapter 10

The entire Akatsuki stood around Pain.

"This will be a 10 day mission, we are to leave here and head out to the Land of Pearls in seven days. It will take approximately three days to get there since we'll be traveling very slowly and covering up our tracks. Once we get there we'll strike fear into the villagers then take over the village by force. Understood?" He looked around, wondering if we were following along with his plan.

"Got it," Kisame nodded.

"More sacrifice for Lord Jashin!" Hidan cheers.

"I just want pearls," Kakuzu said.

"Just to be clear, I'll be the one who's ruling the village, correct?" I spoke up.

Pain gave me a look, and I saw it again. That hatred... does he hate me? I've never felt like there was any tension between us.

He didn't answer my question but instead told everyone to get to training to be better prepared for our mission in 10 days.

*Lemon scene!*

I got finished with my training, I'm drenched in sweat. Next time I'll choose a different training partner instead of Kisame.

I walk into the bathroom and fill the tub with warm water. I start stripping, I'm still in my bra and panties when all of a sudden I feel breathing on my neck. It was Deidara, he starts nibbling on my neck, leaving trails of kisses down from my neck to the tops of my shoulders and my collar bones. The way he's putting his lips on my neck makes me want to give it up.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Just go along with it please un."

I turn to face him and he moves closer to me, I feel his manhood on my thigh. He starts kissing me lightly, which quickly leads to faster and harder kissing with tongue involved. He takes off his shirt, I take this time to admire his nicely toned abs. His hand reaches for the back of my bra strap but I stop him, "I'm nervous," I tell him.

"It's gonna be fine un, like I said earlier, just go along with it."

He undid my bra and took it off completely, I'm standing in front of him bare-chested and blushing. He proceeds to take off his pants and boxers, completely exposing himself to me.

"Take those off un," he tells me, pointing at my panties.

I take them off and now I'm fully exposed in front of him. He moves even closer to me and starts kissing me, his breathing getting short and heavy. He pushes me up against the wall,

"This will hurt a little," he tells me.

I close my eyes and wait for it, he sticks his manhood inside of me, moving it back and forth slowly and gaining speed with every stroke. We go from standing up to laying down on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, I feel nothing but desire for him. I wrap my arms around him as he continues to pump in and out of me. Finally he climaxes and pulls out.

I look at him waiting for him to say something, it was the best feeling in the world for me, hopefully he felt the same. He looked up at me, but his face didn't show happiness, he had a look of concern.

"Deidara what's wrong? Please tell me, you've been acting weird for the past six months."

He gets up and quickly dresses, without even looking back at me he says, "I'm sorry," and leaves me on the floor naked and alone.

I have no idea what's wrong with him, I forget about the shower and put on my clothes and run to my room. I throw myself on my bed and cry, I just lost my virginity and the guy who took it isn't communicating well with me at all and everyone else in the Akatsuki just seems to hate me so much as of late.

What's going on?


	11. Chapter 11

Day 1: I wake up and I smell something heavenly coming from the kitchen. I can't believe someone actually got up this early to cook breakfast! As soon as everyone makes it into the kitchen we began to eat, Konan made me some tea.

"Thanks a lot!" I tell her.

"You're welcome," she says with a blank facial expression.

She's so weird!

"Hey Deidara! Come sit next to me!" I said a little too enthusiastically.

After breakfast was over we all headed to the training field to practice, it's freezing cold outside. Winter is finally here, I can't go outside without four pairs of socks on.

I'm practicing my kunai throwing when Itachi taps me on the shoulder, making me turn around.

"What?" I asked.

"Your people weren't evil, they don't deserve this," he says.

"Ok, I'm tired of you lecturing me, I'm still gonna continue to go on with this plan no matter what. Since when did you ever care about doing the right thing? Didn't you kill everyone in your whole entire clan?!"

He walked away. These people are all too weird.

I skipped lunch and went out to the lake because I wanted to be alone. When I got to the lake, it was all just frozen ice, it's that cold outside. I started coughing and noticed that I had coughed up some blood. I must be getting sick. I start to walk back to the hideout, when I got there the smell of food hit me. I hadn't realize how hungry I was. I walked in late as I see that everyone is getting up to wash their dishes and leave.

"You smell like blood," Hidan says.

I just ignored him, he's another weirdo in the Akatsuki.

My dinner was set up and there was a cup of tea for me also. I finished eating and went take a shower, I'm noticing that so much of my hair is falling out. I must've been brushing my hair too hard for my hair too fall out this much.

It's night time and I can't sleep, I walked over to Deidara's room. Before I even knocked he told me to come in.

"Did you hear my heavy feet walking down the hallway?"

"Yeah, you should really take ballet class so you could learn to be lighter on your feet un," he said playfully.

"That's real funny," I responded. "I can't sleep, do you mind if I hang out in here for a while?"

"No problem," he moved over a little in his bed so that I could squeeze in.

We spent the whole night laughing and enjoying eachother's company. I really wished that he would kiss me, nothing physical has happened ever since that night I lost my virginity. I fell asleep and woke up due to my violent coughing, I was coughing up so much blood. I went into the restroom to clean myself up, I didn't want to wake up Deidara.

Day 2: I woke up at 5am to go out and train, I'm still in Deidara's room but he isn't in there. He must've already woken up and went out to the training field.

The whole day was just so awkward for me. I kept getting disapproving glares from Itachi and Pain keeps sending me sharp glances when nobody seems to be looking. Sometimes I wonder if he has something against me, but I would push those thoughts away. If he really hated me, then he would've killed me already.

I walked over to Konan to ask her if something is wrong with Pain and why he keeps giving me the evil eyes every time I look at him. She says there's nothing going on and that I'm imagining things.

Night came around too quickly, before I went to sleep I brushed my teeth and my hair. More hair keeps falling out, I think maybe it's because of the cold weather


	12. Chapter 12

Day 3: I slept in, I don't feel good at all. I feel very ill, Konan would come in once every five hours to bring medicine and tea. But why do I feel like it's making me feel worse?

I stayed in bed the whole entire day, since I don't even think that I am able to move.

The only person that came to visit me was Tobi, and he was SO annoying!

Sasori walked past my room and stuck his head in and said "How pathetic. This is one of the reasons why I turned myself into a puppet, so I wouldn't have to deal with getting sick like you."

I would've argued back but I wasn't in the mood.

It was getting close to midnight, Deidara finally walked into my room.

"It seems like you only want to talk to me at night time," I say with a big attitude.

"Not true un, I want to talk to you all the time."

I was supposed to be mad at him but I'm not anymore, not after he said that. Boys are so cute!

"So what brings you here?" I ask.

"Just checking to see if you're fine un. Did you really think that I was going to ignore you all day when you're feeling sick?"

"Well I don't know, you ignore me so much. I don't know what to expect anymore."

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight un?"

"I'll get you sick, but if you don't mind taking that risk, then yeah you could sleepover."

I slept so good that night, the feeling of being underneath Dei's warmth comforted me.

Day 4: There's a loud knock on my door the next morning, it was Pain.

"Get up and get on the training field," he commanded me. "You've wasted enough time slouching around yesterday."

This guy is so mean. Now I know why he's the leader, everyone was scared of him!

I walk to the training field and its still so cold outside. I only train for about 30 minutes until I sneak off and go to the lake. Deidara follows me there, we just sat down and talked for a while.

"Hey.. um... do you think you could kiss me?" I asked, "I mean, if you don't want to then that's fine but I really..."

He stops me in the middle of my sentence by kissing me.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while un, it felt like so long since the last time I've done that."


	13. Chapter 13

Day 6: I could barely get out of bed today. My body hurts so much, I woke up with dried up blood around my mouth. I couldn't stop coughing last night. I run my fingers through my hair, I barely have half the hair there that I used to have.

I walked into Pain's office.

"Can we talk?" I asked him.

"Don't waste my time Mikimoto, what do you need?" he said with a harsh tone in his voice.

"Well do you think we can postpone the mission to take over the Land of Pearls until I'm feeling better?"

"Why?" He said with a blank look on his face.

"Since I'll be queen, wouldn't it be best if I were in top shape when I take over?"

"Mikimoto, didn't I tell you when you walked in here to not waste my time? That's exactly what you did, now get out of my office."

Before I had time to open my mouth and talk back, he life his hand, palm facing towards me ALMIGHTY PUSH!

I was pushed so far back that I hit my the back of my head so hard on a piece of wood, I can't even get up and fight back. I feel too ill to even do anything.

Day 6: Pain wanted us all gathered in the living room, we were to go over the plan for the next upcoming three days since we will be leaving for the Land of Pearls tomorrow.

"Listen up everyone, I want you all to start packing tonight, make sure to get in extra training today. We need to be at our best when we get to the village. Like I said before, this is a 10 day mission. We've spent the last few days training, today won't be any different. Our next three days will be spent walking towards our target village," he left right after he explained our plan for today.

I decided to not train again today. I just don't feel like it. Deidara followed me again to the lake.

"Hey Dei, do you think maybe that we could do it again tonight?"

"What's 'it'?" He asked me.

"You know what 'it' is!" I giggled, giving him a playful slap on the arm.

"Yeah sure we could un," he smiled at me.


	14. Chapter 14

Day 7: Konan knocks on the door to wake me up, she offers me tea but I feel so terrible that I could barely finish half of it.

"You need to drink warm liquids if you want to get any better," she says.

'Great! Now she's lecturing me,' I thought.

I feel even worse than before, my head is spinning, my hair is falling out more and more, and my coughing hasn't gotten any better.

The whole Akatsuki met up at the exit.

"Lets get going already, I hate waiting," Sasori said.

We got a third of the way there, we set up camp for the night. I'm sharing a tent with Deidara.

"Deidara, do you think I'm gonna die?" I asked him.

He gave me a strange look, "Why would you asked that un?"

"I mean, I'm really sick. My hair is falling out, I'm coughing up blood, and I could barely walk anymore. The only reason why I held up for so long today is because I wanna take over the Land of Pearls so bad. I can't wait until we get there! Can you?"

"I'm done talking about this un, I'm going to sleep," he said before rolling over to the other side not facing me.

There he goes again, acting strange.

Day 8: I feel horrible, I don't think I can walk today.

"Can someone seal me into a scroll and carry me until we get there?" I asked.

Pain quickly turned around, "Mikimoto, stop acting like a child. You were plenty capable enough to make this plan to take over a village and now you can't even walk for yourself!"

He looked at me again, and I saw it again. That same look I saw before, it was pure hatred. Why does he hate me?

We set up camp early because the snow was getting too unbareable to walk through.

"We're almost there, we're on schedule as well. We're going to get there on day 10 as planned," Zetsu informed us.


	15. Chapter 15

Day 9: I feel like death. Pain ordered Konan to make me some tea and bring me medicine.

After taking the medicine and drinking the tea, I started coughing up even more blood and losing hair.

"Will you still like me if I'm bald, Dei?"

"I'll like you all the time un," he replied back quickly.

He started walked to fast for me to keep up with his pace. He was ahead of me and only looked back a few times, each time he had such a strange expression on his face. I wonder what's wrong with him.

We've been walking nonstop all day, we finally stopped to set up tents and started a fire to keep warmth.

"Do you wanna share a tent tonight again Deidara?"

"No, I'll share with Tobi tonight un."

"Why Tobi? I thought you said that he was annoying? Is it because I'm ugly now that you don't want to share a tent with me?"

"No, its not that! Stop asking me questions and go to sleep!" He yelled at me.

There he goes again, he's being weird again.

Day 10: "We're about an hour walk away from the village, I think it would be best to start walking again at night time so we could remain unseen," Kakuzu said.

"Fine," Pain replied.

We waited until night fall before we began to move out again.

"Deidara, I can't believe it's finally about to happen!"

He gave me a look and continued to walk ahead of me. I figured that he was just stressed out because of how big of a mission this is. We'll have plenty of time to hang out together once I'm the leader of the Land of Pearls.

The hour of walking passed by pretty quickly. I still feel weak, I could barely stand up.

We've finally reached the Land of Pearls, we're looking down at the villages from on top of a hill. There's still many people out at this late of an hour due to it being a weekend night.


	16. Chapter 16

"Wow I can't believe that we're finally here! It took us SO long to get here! Man, look at all these losers! They're not gonna know what hit them!"

"Mikimoto lower your voice, you'll blow our cover," Sasori said.

"Yeah! Shut up baldy!" Hidan says.

"Ok, here's the plan. Kakuzu and Hidan, you'll attack the villagers fom the North. Sasori and Deidara, you'll attack from the South. Kisame and Itachi, attack from the West. Mikimoto, Konan, Tobi, and I will attack from the East, since there's more people there," Pain explained to us, "on the count of three we'll attack."

ONE...

TWO...

THREE...

I got ready to run when suddenly I felt a kunai in my back. I fell to the ground, the pain was unbarable.

"Is this poison supposed to kill her Sasori?" Pain said.

"She'll be dead in three minutes." Sasori responded.

"What?" I tried to ask, my voice hardly a whisper. I'm loosing too much blood.

"Idiot girl, we couldn't have you in the way when we take over the Land of Pearls. We've been poisoning you ever since this whole entire mission started. Haven't you ever noticed how sick you were getting? How you would get even worse every time after you drank your tea or took your medicine?"Pain said.

"Why?" My voice and shaky and almost inaudible. I'm trying to find willpower to stand up, but the pain is so terrible.

Kisame kicked me to the ground.

"We'll just wait for her to die before we begin our attack on the village," he said.

"I trusted you all, we were all friends," I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. The poison in my body stings so badly, but the fact that my friends stabbed me in the back hurts even worse.

"Deidara...Dei...Deidara... please help...please," I begged.

"I'm sorry un."

THE END


End file.
